Code Red
Code Red '''(also known in Canada as '''Code Rouge) is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. Released in 2001, the flavor proved to be extremely successful, increasing overall Mountain Dew sales by 6% in its first year alone and leading to the creation of multiple other flavors. Its tagline is "DEW with a rush of cherry flavor," while in New Zealand and Australia its tagline is "DEW with a rush of berry flavour." 'Description' Mountain Dew Code Red is a cherry flavored soda, and as its name suggests, it is red in color. In the Oceania region, Code Red is berry flavored. History Code Red was first released in 2001. When it was first released, it proved to be a massive success, increasing the overall sales of Mountain Dew up by 6% in its first year alone which inspired Pepsi's to make to the creation of flavors such as LiveWire and some other multiple flavors. 'Diet Code Red' After a successful first year on shelves, Diet Code Red was put into production in 2002. This is similar to how Red and Sport both received Diet versions before Code Red came along. In early 2019, it was rumored that Diet Code Red would be discontinued in the United States. The time came and went, no official word about its discontinuation. International Release The Philippines Release Around the early 2000s, Code Red was released in The Philippines in bottles for a limited time but, however, there was not much known about it. In December 2019, the flavor was exclusively released to 7-Eleven convenience stores in The Philippines for the Mobile Legends Promotion. 7-Eleven is still currently the only convenience store chain in The Philippines that sells this flavor in the Slurpee form. Currently, not much is known about this release. German Release In 2010, Code Red was released in Germany as meant to be a permanent flavor. In its first year, they used clear bottles but it was then later changed the bottle color from a clear bottle to a light red. It was later discontinued due to low sales in 2016. Australian Release In 2014, Code Red was released for a limited time in Australia but using the Mountain Dew Energised formula. Similar to the New Zealand variant, this flavor had a Berry flavor instead of the original Cherry flavor. The flavor was available from April and until September of the same year. Canadian Release Code Red was featured with Voltage, Supernova and White Out in Canada's DEWmocracy in 2013. Despite being in Canada before, it lost to Voltage, landing in second above White Out and Supernova, indirect order. Code Red returned with White Out and Supernova in the 2014 DEWmand promotion. It had won against Supernova and White Out, and Code Red was launched as a permanent flavor in 591 mL bottles and 355 mL 12 can cases on September 2, 2014. On May 4th, 2019, in a Twitter post, the official Mountain Dew Canada account announced that Code Red has officially been discontinued leading its discontinuation due to an unknown reason. Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Honor the Code Category:Green Label Sound Category:Loot for Labels Category:DewGothamCity Category:Dew XP Category:Iconic Summer Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Every2Minutes Category:Unleash Your X Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Diet Soda Category:Fountain Drink Category:Present Flavors Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Every60Seconds Category:2001 Category:Canada Category:Australia Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:A&W Restaurants Products Category:Yum! Brands Category:Circle K Products Category:Sam's Club Products Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Taco Bell Products Category:KFC Products Category:Arby's Products Category:Jackson's Products Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:DEWmocracy Category:Maverik Products Category:Restaurant Category:Speedway Products Category:Sheetz Products Category:Mountain Dew Category:Article Category:Other Flavors